Bekal Yang Tertukar
by alfabeta
Summary: Sekarang mereka seperti orang yang tak mengenal. Padahal salah satu dari mereka sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Akan kah mereka kembali bersama?"Tapi..." Sakura membuka buku itu. "Yang berada didalamnya, jelas bukan tulisanku." Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke./"..." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura./"Aku bisa membuktikannya, punyaku aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya dilokerku, diloker sekolah
1. Chapter 1

**Bekal yang Tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

Pagi yang sibuk dikota tersibuk dinegara ini, sama seperti gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu ini. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu itu ia sedang menyisir rambut panjang ia jepit kebelakang poninya. Sebentar berkaca didepan kaca ia memandang mata emerald nya sendiri, lalu ia menarik sekaligus menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Semangat sakura! Hari ini hari pertamamu dikelas sebelas, tapi kenapa aku harus masuk kelas unggulan?" keluhnya.

Benar sekali yang gadis itu ucapkan, sekolahnya menyediakan kelas unggulan. Kelas khusus orang jenius bukan berarti harus berkaca mata atau berbuku tebal. Well, sebenarnya disekolah ini- Konoha Senior Gakuen ada sepuluh kelas pertingkatannya yaitu tingkat satu untuk kelas sepuluh, tingkat dua untuk kelas sebelas dan tingkat ketiga untuk kelas dua belas. Untuk kelas unggulan khusus untuk di tingkat dua dan tiga masing-masing dua kelas. Oke, tapi kenapa Sakura kecewa masuk kelas unggulan? Jadi, untuk kelas unggulan satu diisi oleh anak super jenius dan sangat serius belajar selain itu sangat individualis biasanya mereka akan diikut sertakan untuk olimpiade sains. Bagi kelas unggulan dua, tidak jauh dengan unggulan satu hanya bedanya anak disini selain pintar mereka sangat populer juga rupawan sayangnya mereka sombong dan sangat pemilih jika akan berteman walau tidak semua. Jangan tanyakan kenapa kita bisa tahu sikap dan watak mereka. Karena sudah menjadi tradisi dari tahun ketahun sikap mereka begitu. Mereka juga melihat sikap senior mereka sebelumnya. Jad, secara tidak langsung mereka mewarisi sikap seniornya. Well, dimanakah kelas Sakura sekarang?

Sakura menjinjing tasnya lalu berjalan mendekati kakak kandungnya yang sudah menunggu diatas motor sport hitamnya. Sakura pun naik motor itu dengan kakaknya yang mengendarai motor tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas 60 km per jam. Sakura dibuat kesal karena ulah kakaknya ini. Dia mencubit pinggul kakaknya yang malah memnbuat motor ini melaju semakin kencang.

Lebih dari lima belas menit motor itu melaju. Kini Sakura sampai didepan sekolahnya. Ia pun turun dari motor tadi dengan mata menatap sengit orang yang baru saja memboncengnya.

" Sasoriii-niii, arigatou sudah membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak dan membuatku pusing, untung saja aku tak memuntahkan sarapan lezat buatan okasan tadi pagi." Sakura tersenyum jengkel.

Sasori mengelus rambut adiknya dan tersenyum.

" Sama-sama adikku tersayang." Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

" Ayolah, itu bukan pujian kau tahu?" Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan Sasori sendiri.

"Yoo... Sakura kau tidak pamit dulu pada kakakmu yang tersayang ini?" Sasori sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan memandang adiknya.

Reaksi sakura? Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menurunkan tangannya. Setelah itu ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk memandang Sasori, Sasori balas tersenyum menatapnya tapi sakura malah memeletkan lidahnya lalu memutar kembali kepalanya seperti semula dan bergegas masuk ke sekolahnya.

Sakura sudah memasuki sekolahnya, matanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ini dia.." Sakura sudah berada didepan papan pengumuman sekolahnya.

"Setidaknya, aku harus tahu apakah ada teman yang kukenal dikelas baruku. Mungkin sedikit menghibur kekhawatiranku." Mata sakura mulai menelusuri papan pengumuman didepannya. Matanya sekarang terfokus kepada selembar kertas yang tertempel dengan bertuliskan 'Daftar Murid Kelas XI-2'.

Matany membulat melihat daftar nama murid kelas itu. Bukan karena dia termasuk salah satu murid kelas itu, karena dia sudah tahu pada awalnya. Tetapi, ada sebuah nama yang membuatnya terkejut dan membuat semburat merah diwajahnya. _"Uchiha Sasuke?"_ pikirnya. Jangan tebak kenapa dia seperti itu. Mungkinkah dia suka orang itu? Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu pangeran sekolah ini. Awal dia masuk sudah banyak membuat orang penasaran. Selain itu badannya atletis bertubuh tinggi, sepasang mata tajam lengkap dengan dua alis tebalnya, bibir tipis dengan dagu yang tajam. Tatapannya saja mampu membuat banyak orang tersihir, sikapnya? Cuek, dingin, kurang peka, apatis, setidaknya itulah yang banyak orang pikirkan. Itu terbukti dengan sikapnya yang dingin kepada banyak perempuan yang sangat menggilainya. Bicara seperlunya itu menjadi ciri khasnya. Jika ditebak berapa jumlah kekasihnya, akan sangat banyak jika ia mulai membuka hatinya. Namun pada kenyatannya belum yang mampu memikat hati sang pangeran. Nah, apakah ini menyimpulkan Haruno Sakura menyukai lelaki ini?

Sakura memasuki kelas barunya dengan langkah yang lesu. Dia lalu menyimpan tas jinjingnya, dan duduk dibangku ujung paling belakang tepat sebelah jendela yang menghadap lapangan basket yang selalu dipakai kelas dua belas. Dia tidak sadar sudah ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan.." panggil seseorang lembut. Sakura memalingkan kepala ke sebelah kanannya, tepat suara seseoarang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan?"dia terkejut.

"Hai.. ini aku? Kau kenapa sakura-chan?" Hinata sedikit heran.

"Tidak.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kita sekelas lagi." Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak melihat nama ku di papan pengumuman tadi?" Hinata kebingungan.

Kali ini Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Gara-gara melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke aku jadi takut melihat nama lain bagaimana kalau... Ah, tidak-tidak Sakura itu tidak mungkin. Semoga wanita itu tidak sekelas dengan ku."_ Lamunnya ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, senang satu kelas dengan mu kembali." Sakura menatap Hinata dan melemparkan senyum. Hinata membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk senang.

Namun senyuman Sakura hilang saat seseorang masuk dari pintu kelasnya. Rambut panjang berwarna merah, tubuh ideal, dengan serigam sekolah yang sedikit ketat, dan lihat roknya membuat Sakura spontan melihat roknya sendiri, benar lebih pendek dari rok miliknya. Kulitnya putih sangat terawat, lihatlah tasnya bukan tas jinjing yang lazim digunakan murid disekolah ini tapi tas bermerek berwana merah. Tangan lentiknya membetulkan kaca matanya. Dia, tersenyum percaya diri dan duduk dibangku paling depan.

"Selamat Hinata kelas kita yang diramalkan akan populer semakin populer bila murid-muridnya seperti dia." Sakura terus me pandamgmandang gadis itu, membuat Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Aah.. Uzumaki Karin? Sepupu Uzumaki Naruto? Seseorang yang bermasalah dengan mu setahun yang lalu bukan? Ya, aku dengar dia sangat populer seperti sepupunya." Hinata menadahkan kepalanya seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat.

"Terimakasih Hinata mengingatkan ku ke sebuah peristiwa memalukan yang tidak ingin aku ingat sepanjang aku sekolah disini." Sakura menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura aku tidak bermaksud maafkan aku." Hinata terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa Hinata aku tahu kau tidak sengaja bukan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tapi, dimana sekarang nona blonde aku belum melihatnya sejak masuk, dia kelas mana ya?" Sakura bertanya sahabatnya pada dirinya sendiri, yang langsung dijawab oleh Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia disebelas empat sekelas dengan Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Hinata.

"Biar ku tebak kau selalu menyebut Uzumaki Naruto dari tadi, apakah kau..?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan mata menyelidik.

"Tidak... tidak.. aku tidak menyukainya." Hinata terlihat sangat gugup.

"Kau yang menjawabnya sendiri Hinata." Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

Senyum itu hilang kembali dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tidak bisa ditebak. Matanya membulat mukanya memerah membuat Sakura spontan mengalihkan wajahnya kejendela. Hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh teman sebangku nya mengalihkan pandangnya dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan memasuki kelas dia duduk tepat didepannya dan Sakura. Sakura yang terlihat canggung semakin terlihat gugup ia mengambil buku dari tasnya dan langsung membacanya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tersenyum kah? Sementara teman disebelahnya terlihat seperti orang yang berdekatan dengan malaikat ajalnya. Atau ikut campur, sementara temannya sendiri ingin melupakan masalahnya?

"_Ayolah Sakura-chan, Uchiha tidak akan membunuhmu. Kenapa setiap dekat dengan dia kau seperti selalu menghindar malah sangat kaku bukankah dulu kalian sangat dekat?"_ pikir Hinata ia sanga prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

Satu tahun yang lalu..

"Akhirnya, kami-sama aku masuk sekolah favorite ku. Untung Ino juga masuk sekolah ini setidaknya aku tidak akan sendiri saat awal masuk." Sakura yang ceria terlihat senang lantas ia memasuki barisan kelasnya.

"Hai.. forehead, bosan aku melihat mu." Seseorang menyenggolnya.

"Ayolah pig kau pikir aku tidak muak melihatmu?" selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah menginstrupisi mereka menyimpan barang-barag yang mereka bawa dibelakang barisannya.

"Baik.. semuanya tolong simpan barang bawaan kalian dibelakang ya!" Serunya.

Semua orang yang sedang berbaris mengikuti instrupsinya, lalu menyimpan bawaan mereka dibelakang barisan mereka.

"Kau, lihat senpai berambut merah didepan Sakura?" bisik seseorang dari belakang.

"Ayolah Ino, aku baru satu jam disekolah ini mana mungkin aku bisa tahu." Jawab Sakura sinis.

"Masa kau lupa, dia Sabakuno Garra, senpai kita disekolah menengah. Dia kan populer dasar kau pikun." Ini menjawab kesal.

"Haruskah aku seperti mu Ino, bergosip soal kaka kelas kita. Sangat kurang kerjaan." Sakura memincingkan matanya sebal.

"Kau, tidak tahu rasanya hidup disekolah jika kau tidak update tantang pria tampan disekolahmu forehead." Ino masih tak mau kalah. Sakura tidak mau menjawab karena dia ingin mengakhiri adu mulut dengan sahabatnya. Ino yang mengerti lalu diam.

Upacara pembukaan khusus untuk murid baru sekolah itupun akhirnya selesai. Sakura dan Ino pun langsung membawa barang-barangnya. Tas jinjing kulit yang disediakan sekolah untuk para muridnya, juga khususnya Sakura kantung coklat untuk bekal makan siangnya dan Ino kantung ungu untuk bekal makan siangnya juga. Ino dan Sakura masuk kelas mereka yang ternyata mereka satu kelas dan duduk di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kantin untuk kelas sepuluh masih diperbaiki, untung Sasori-ni mu sekolah disini jadi aku bawa bekal dari rumah." Ino menatap sakura.

"Ya, pilihan kedua kita makan dikantin khusus kelas sebelas atau dua belas. Jika disuruh memilih aku memilih mati kelaparan dari pada ke area itu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan dari perkataan Sasori-nii." Sekarang Sakura merespon.

"Disini sangat senioritas, tapi itu tidak akan berlaku bagimu Sakura. Kakak mu kelas dua belas sekaligus wakil ketua murid sekolah ini."

"Terimakasih telah mengingatkan itu, aku juga tidak mengert kenapa orang seperti dia lumayan penting di sekolah ini." Sakura menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Hey, forehead kakakmu lumayan pintar ingat dia juga tampan, bodoh." Ino terlihat gemas kepada sahabatnya.

"Kau, tidak akan berpendapat demikian jika tahu sikapnya bagaimana jika dirumah." Sekarang Sakura terlihat kesal.

Adu mulut mereka terhenti setelah seorang gadis lavender datang mendekati mereka.

"Bolehkah, aku duduk didepan kalian?" ucap gadis itu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Ino dan Sakura kompak. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuga Hinata, senang bertemu kalian."

"Hinata-chan, kau membawa bekal juga?" Ino bertanya pada Hinata.

Sekarang istirahat telah selesai, hinata membalikan tempat duduknya menghadap Ino dan Sakura.

"Hai.. Kakak sepupuku Neji-nisan sekolah disini dia kelas sebelas sekarang.

"Souka.., apakah dia kenal Sabaku no Garra?" Ino semangat. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bahkan mereka sekelas."ucap Hinata.

Sakura kini mengambil kantung coklatnya, saat membuka tidak ada barang yang ia cari. Hal itu membuat dia gelisah dan berkeringat. Hinata dan Ino yang melihatnya terlihat heran. Sakura mebuka kantung tersebut, harusnya kotak bekalnya berwarna merah muda bukan abu-abu. Selain itu didalam tas itu ada obat sakit perut bagi perempuan yang sedang datang bulan juga pembalut tentunya.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Hinata bingung.

"Benar forehead ada apa?" Ino ikut bingung.

"..."

Sakura lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan spontan menatap Ino dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini, kantung bekal ku tertukar.." sakura terlihat kebingungan.

To be continue...

^ Sesi khusus Author^

Ohayou... Annyeong haseyo, Apa kabar?

Uchiha Ghita desu.. Uchiha Ghita Imnida... panggil saya Ughi saja.. hehee

Gimana, gimana...? Kurang memuaskan kah? Atau typo banyak bertebaran?

Ughi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan seperti yang diketahui Ughi hanya seorang newbie, walau saya beberapa tahun silam pernah menulis FF khususnya untuk idol korea, pasti berakhir dengan discontinue. Jadi ughi harap FF ini nggak akan discontinue selain itu mohon reviewnya jangan kaya saya *ups, soalnya saya biasa baca FF yang compliete jadi begitu deh.. heheh.. oh iya saya sangat butuh review yang kongkrit ya,, setidaknya membangun gituh... jadi semoga puas dengan Ff pertama saya ini yaa...

Arigatou... Kamsahamnida..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bekal yang Tertukar

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura

Genre : Romance/drama

By Uchiha Ghita

2014

" Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"

Sakura kini mengambil kantung coklatnya, saat membuka tidak ada barang yang ia cari. Hal itu membuat dia gelisah dan berkeringat. Hinata dan Ino yang melihatnya terlihat heran. Sakura mebuka kantung tersebut, harusnya kotak bekalnya berwarna merah muda bukan abu-abu. Selain itu didalam tas itu ada obat sakit perut bagi perempuan yang sedang datang bulan juga pembalut tentunya.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Hinata bingung.

"Benar forehead ada apa?" Ino ikut bingung.

"..."

Sakura lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan spontan menatap Ino dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini, kantung bekal ku tertukar.." sakura terlihat kebingungan.

II

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?" Ino sekarang ikut bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ino, jelas ini bukan bekal punya ku." Sakura mulai panik.

"Jangan panik Sakura, ayo beri tahu Sasori-nii, bagaimana?" sekarang Ino menenangkan.

"Tapi, kenapa jika itu tertukar kau bisa makan bekal itu, dan yang punya bekal itu bisa makan bekal mu bagaimana?" sekarang Hinata mencoba memberi solusi.

"Hinata benar jugaSakura.." Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Masalahnya Ino, aku sedang datang bulan.. dan kau tahu kan Ino.." Sakura terlihat kacau.

"Oh.. tidak Sakura,jangan bilang jika didalamnya ada..." Ino menarik napas lalu memejamkan mata. "Ayo kita berdoa semoga yang menemukan bekalmu bukan seorang lelaki."

Sakura sangat mengerti maksud Ino, dia mengangguk cepat. Beda dengan Hinata yang tidak mengerti apapun dia hanya memandang kedua sahabat itu heran.

Sementara dikelas lain..

"Ayolah teme.. berbagi bekal lah denganku, kau tahukan disekolah ini jika kau masuk area kakak kelas berarti kau masuk area harimau. Kecuali kau meminta Itachi datang kearea kelas sepuluh dan membawa makanan yang ia beli di kantin kelas dua belas." Rengek Naruto.

"Berisik dobe, kau pikir Itachi mau? " jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu berbagilah dengan sahabat mu ini teme!" sekarang Naruto menggungcang bahu Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, atau tak sesuap bekal ku masuk keperutmu!" tegas Sasuke dengan mata tajamnya menatap Naruto kesal.

"Jadi bolehkah?" Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sangat kekanakan membuat dia menghembuskan nafasnya. Lantas ia membuka kantung coklatnya dan wajahnya mendelik heran.

"Ada apa Teme? Bekalmu hilang?" Naruto ikut menatap Sasuke Heran. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini.." ia mengeluarkan minuman, sebotol minuman obat nyeri datang bulan. Juga mengeluarkan lagi sebuah kantung kecil berwarna merah muda seperti dompret. Saat Sasuke membuka kantung kecil merah muda itu, wajahnya seketika memerah. Naruto merebut kantung kecil ditangan Sasuke itu, dia tidak kuat untuk menahannya lalu..

"Whahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa kencang.

"Puas kau sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya kesal.

"Teme ada apa denganmu, barang-barang apa ini?" Naruto tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk barang yang berasal dari kantung coklat yang Sasuke bawa. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari kantung itu.

"Lihatlah Teme.. aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang bertambah manis. Kotak bekal mu saja warnanya sangat feminim. Bahkan Karin tidak menyukai warna merah muda. Hahahah.." Naruto terus mengolok Sasuke.

"Berisik kau dobe, seperti yang kau lihat kantung bekalku tertukar baka!" Sasuke mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Itachi-nii.." ucapnya sambil meletakan telpon ditelinganya.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke ada apa?" Itachi baru akan memakan makanannya di kantin tetapi seseorang telah menggangunya dengan menelponnya.

"Itachi-nii.." suara disebrang sana.

"Kenapa adikmu menelpon Itachi?" Sasori yang duduk dibangku Itachi bertanya heran. Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Adaapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bekal ku tertukar.."

"Apa? Bekal mu tertukar?" Itachi kaget. Sasori yang mendengar sedikit heran.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Kau makan saja bekal itu, mudah bukan?" Itachi mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, tapi masalah bagi pemilik bekal ini.." Sasuke kesal pada kakanya.

"Masalah, bagi pemilik bekal itu? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Itachi semakin heran.

"Dia seorang perempuan..." ujar sasuke ambigu.

"Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia perempuan sasuke?" ucapan Itachi membuat Sasori penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan dia..." Itachi mengerti maksud adiknya.

"Benar, dia sedang datang bulan." Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dia, tidak bisa kekantin sekarang. Kau tenang Sasuke aku akan membantu mu!" Itachi mencoba membantu Sasuke.

"Mau aku bantu , dengan menelpon adikku?" Sasori bertanya pada Itachi.

"Terimakasih jika kau melakukannya." Itachi menatap Sasori.

"Tidak masalah.." Sasori mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan.."

"Coba berpikir Sakura, dia pasti anak kelas sepuluh karena upacar pembuakaan dikhususkan untuk kelas sepuluh bukan?" Hinata mencoba membantu karena sekarang ia mengerti kenapa kedua gadis didepannya terlihat kacau.

"Hinata benar sepertinya, kelasnya tetangga kita karena kita dikelas sepuluh tiga, ia bisa berada kelas sepuluh dua atau sepuluh empat." Sekarang Ino mencoba berpikir.

"Kalian benar aku sudah keliling kelas, hanya beberapa anak yang membawa bekal dan tidak ada miliku diantaranya."

Disaat mereka sedang gelisah tinggal dua puluh menit waktu istirahat, handphone sakura berbunyi. Sakura langsung mengangkat dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan.." suara lembut kakanya menenangkan sakura.

"Sasori-nii? Tepat sekali kantung bekal ku tertukar." Sakura langsung melapor Sasori.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah?" Sasori seperti lega.

"Syukurlah.." Sakura heran, Ino dan Hinata ikut mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Tunggu seseorang didepan taman belakang, dia akan mengantarkan bekal mu. Setidaknya taman belakang masih area kelas sepuluh." Sekarang Sasori menyuruh Sakura , Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Hai.. Sasori-nii, aku juga akan membawa bekalnya." Sakura langsung menutup telponnya. Ia terlihat lega sekarang.

"Kalian makanlah duluan, sebelum istirahat selesai aku tahu kalian lapar. Aku sudah menemukan bekal ku jadi cepat makan okay?" Ino dan Hinata belum menjawab apapun, Sakura segera keluar kelas dan menjinjing kantung coklat yang bukan miliknya.

"Tunggu seseorang didepan taman belakang, dia akan mengantarkan bekal mu. Setidaknya taman belakang masih area kelas sepuluh." Sasori memandang Itachi dan tersenyum.

Mendengar Sasori seperti menemukan pemiliknya saat sedang menelpon adiknya, secara bersamaan ia langsung menelpon Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii, cepat sekali." Sahut sasuke disebrang sana.

"Pergilah ke depan taman belakang, seseorang akan mengambil bekalnya dan mengembalikan bekalmu." Titah Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Syukurlah, baik aku akan segera menemuinya." Ujar Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya.

Sasori dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Akhirnya, mereka bisa makan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Bisa, gawat jika baka Naruto ikut menemui pemilik bekal ini." Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar kelas menuju taman belakang.

Sementara Sakura sudah sampai ia duduk disebuah bangku yang tepat berada dibawah pohon sakura. Sasuke sampai di taman, lalu mengedarkan pandangnya. Sakura tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menuju kearahnya, ia telalu sibuk menatap pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang mekar. Sekarang orang itu telah duduk disampingnya dan membuat sakura tersadar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap menatap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Tahukah kamu? Jika kamu berpandangan dengan seseorang sangat dalam, delapan detik kalian bisa berdua akan jatuh cinta. Kalimat itu terngiang dikepala Sakura, kalimat yang tidak sengaja ia baca disebuah artikel dimajalah kemari sore. Kalimat bodoh, yang Sakura tertawakan apakah itu terbukti sekarang? Mata emerald Sakura menatap mata onix sasuke. Sakura sudah menghitung didalam hati "lima..,enam..,tujuh..,delapan...". Sakura segera menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. Sementara lelaki depannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu.." Sakura menunjuk kantung coklat yang Sasuke bawa. "kantung bekal milik ku benar?" lanjutnya sedikit gugup.

"Dan, yang ada dipangkuan mu milikku." Ujarnya terkesan dingin dan datar.

Mendengar ucapan dingin dari lelaki itu berbuat Sakura tersadar, "berhentilah bermimpi Sakura baka."

"..."

"Hem.." Sasuke pura-pura batuk karena Sakura tidak merespon malah seperti menghindari dirinya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini.." Sakura memberikan bekal Sasuke dan mengambil bekalnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf atas keteledoran ku." Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke mengikuti berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbeda saat pertama kali bertatapan, mata yang tidak benar-benar memandangnya.

"Tidak masalah.. lain kali hati-hati.." sekali lagi Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. Mereka berdua memulai langkahnya dengan sedikit canggung. Meresa keadaan yang tidak menyenangkang, Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku hampir lupa.." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya diikuti seseorang disebelahnya dan menatap orang disebelahnya. "Aku, Haruno Sakura kelas sepuluh tiga. Maaf kurang sopan dengan tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Hn.. Uchiha Sasuke, sepuluh dua." Sasuke mencoba tersenyum kearah gadis didepannya. Gadis itu melihat senyum Sasuke dan membalas senyum tersebut.

"Tunggu, Uchiha? Apakah kau adik Itachi-ni?" Sakura penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Itachi-ni?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Dia, teman sekelas kakak ku, Haruno Sasori.." ujarnya.

"Aah..." respon Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura dan Sasuke mulai berteman. Apalagi kakak mereka berdua yang sudah bersahabat sejak masuk sekolah ini. Kejadia yang tidak akan pernah mereka berdua lupakan pada awalnya. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin dekat, awal kedekatan mereka dimulai dari insiden kantung bekal mereka yang tertukar lalu pembicaraan mereka berlanjut lebih jauh. Seperti malam ini, Sasuke sudah berada didepan rumah sakura menjemputnya. Rencananya mereka ingin menonton film yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

"Jadi, Sasuke aku harap kau menjaga adikku ingat.." Sasori sudah melipatkan tangannya didepan dada dan mengintrupsi sasuke.

"Baik.." angguk Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasori-ni, kami hanya pergi menonton." Sakura sudah berada dibelakang Sasori dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Sakura.." sasori terdengar cemas.

"Tolonglah nii-san.." Sakura menajamkan matanya menatap Sasori.

"Baik.. pergi." Sasori lantas masuk kedalam rumah sakura tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo..." ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn.." sasuke menggangdeng erat tangan Sakura. Wajah meraka berdua sama-sama memerah.

Kedekatan itu, terdengar oleh satu sekolahnya. Bagaiman itu tidak akan menjadi berita paling laku disekolah ini. Adik ketua murid sekolah dan wakil ketua murid sekolah dekat. Respon,dari berdarnya berita ini bermacam-macam ada yang ..

"Sekarang aku apa untukmu?" Ino terlihat kecewa pada Sakura, yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada apa lagi sih, piig.." Sakura tak acuh.

"aku kecewa padamu, sejak kapan kau dan Sasuke dekat?" Ino mulai mngintrogasi. Hinata memandang mereka juga seperti ingin tahu.

"Oh.., aku kira kamu mulai tertarik pada si pemalas Shikamaru yg cerdas itu, atau si jiwa seni Sai. Tapi kali ini Sasuke?" sakura heran.

"Baka.." Ino duduk ditempatnya dan menatap Sakura. "Ingat janji kita? Jika kau mulai mempunyai perasaan kepada seseorang maka ayo berbagi.."

"Aah.." Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Itu.., jadi begini aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ku pig baka!" Sakura salah tingkah.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau menyukaiya. Semua terlihat dari tingkah laku mu. Benarkan Hinata?"

"Itu benar sakura-chan.."angguk Hinata.

Ini dia, respon yang lain. Iri? Bisa jadi, ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha sasuke? Jika murid-murid sekolah ini ditanya apakah mau berpacaran dengannya, iya pasti jawabannya.

"Ayolah.. Naruto-kun, kenapa sasuke bisa dekat dengan gadis itu?" tanya gadis berkacamat dengan majalah dipangkuannya ia sedang bersantai dirumah sepupu lelakinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" sekarang Naruto bingung.

"Naruto-kun, banyak pasang mata yang sering melihat sasuke-kun berduaan dengan gadis pink itu." Sekarang Karin terlihat kesal.

"Oh, itu begini ceritanya.." Naruto menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka juga tentang kakak mereka berdua yang saling bersahabat.

"Kenapa harus pink? Aku semakin benci warna itu, apalagi bila menyangkut Sasuke-kun ku." Karin melepas kaca matanya dan menyimpannya diatas meja lalu ia meminum jus yang ada didepannya.

"Ku? Jika, kau benar-benar menyukainya berusahalah atau relakan lah.." Naruto hanya bisa menasehati sepupunya itu.

"Aku pilih yang pertama sepupu.." sekarang Karin tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ting..tong.." bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Yo.. Sakura-chan, Sasuke sudah menunggumu .."sahut Itachi dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?" Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

"Di halaman belakang, biar aku antar." Sakura mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Dan mereka sudah sampai dihalaman belakang.

Sasuke, terlihat serius mempersiapkan sesuatu. Saat itachi hendak memaggilnya Sakura menyimpan jari telunjuk diatas bibirnya. Itachi mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka. Kini sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Saat Sakura akan mengagetkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan menabrak Sakura. Mereka lalu saling bertatapan.

"Astaga kenapa aku selalu gagal menjahilimu hm.. Sasuke..?" Tanyanya. Membuat sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Karena, aku ini pintar." Sasuke mengacak rambut sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, berhenti mengacak rambutku, aku susah payah menyisirnya!" sekarang Sakura siap membalas Sasuke dan Sasuke sudah berlari menghindarinya.

Itachi melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka dibalik jendela kamarnya di lantai dua yang menghadap taman belakang.

"Aku, tahu kalian saling menyukai.." ia tersenyum simpul.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri disebelah Sasuke, setelah insiden kerja-kejaran tadi akhirnya mereka sama-sama menyerah dan serius ketujuan asal mereka saat ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kanvas ini besar sekali sasuke? Dan ayolah siapa yang inginkau lukis?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku hanya melukis sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik."sahut Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membantu apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Cukup berada disisiku dan lihat saja." Hanya itu yang sasuke jawab. Tanpa membantah sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dan melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Tapi, tidak lama setelah itu smartphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi.." Sasuke menjawab. Sakura hanya melihat.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Sasuke menatap Sakura sekarang.

"Maaf, Sakura sekarang aku harus pergi besok kita lanjutkan lagi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Tidak ada besok untuk mereka, karena setelah hari itu mereka menjadi menjauh juga karena hari itu hari terakhir mereka dekat satu-sama lain. Dan bisa kah mereka bersama lagi? Kapankah besok itu akan datang?

"Moshi-moshi.." suara diujung sebrang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku hik.. aku mohon.. hik.." ucap gadis berambut dia menangis? Kenapa setelah menutup telepon itu dia tersenyum?

To be continue

^Sesi Author^

sebelumnya author mintaa maaaf atas keterlambatan posting dan typo di chapter satu... semoga semua readers suka cerita ini dan menunggu lanjutannya... terimakasih reviews dan masukannya sebelumnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Bekal yang Tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

"Moshi-moshi.." Sasuke menjawab. Sakura hanya melihat.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Sasuke menatap Sakura sekarang.

"Maaf, Sakura sekarang aku harus pergi besok kita lanjutkan lagi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Tidak ada besok untuk mereka, karena setelah hari itu mereka menjadi menjauh juga karena hari itu hari terakhir mereka dekat satu-sama lain. Dan bisa kah mereka bersama lagi? Kapankah besok itu akan datang?

"_Moshi-moshi.."_ suara diujung sebrang sana.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong aku hik.. aku mohon.. hik.." ucap gadis berambut dia menangis? Kenapa setelah menutup telepon itu dia tersenyum?

III

Sasuke sampai di tempat-kafe Karin. Karin yang melihat kehadiran Sasuke langsung memeluk lelaki itu.

"Syukurlah kau disini, Sasuke-kun..." Karin telihat lebih tenang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini Karin?" Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Tunggu saja Sasuke-kun..." Karin seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau menangis? Kau mencoba menipuku Karin?" Sasuke kesal.

"Sabaar.., aku mohon." Karin mengedarkan pandangannya lalu, tersenyum mendapatkan seseorang mendekati mereka.

"Itu dia.."ujar Karin, membuat Sasuke ikut mengedarkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang di tunggu Karin. Orang itu sekarang duduk begabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Kenalkan Sasuke dia Suigetsu.. orang yang melihat kelicikan Sakura!" sahut Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?"Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Begini.." Suigetsu angkat bicara. "Aku melihat sendiri Sakura menukar bekalnya dengan bekalmu."ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bekal kami tertukar?"

"Karena Sakura sudah merencanakannya, dan ini.." Suigetsu memberikan sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah muda.

Sasuke tertegun melihat foto-foto dirinya tertempel disetiap lembar buku itu. Ia ingat itu foto-foto dari dia masih dibangku menengah pertama hingga sekarang. Dan sasuke tahu puisi-puisi yang ada didalam buku itu percis dengan tulisan Sakura. Bisa Sasuke lihat setelah puisi tersebut tertempel foto dirinya. Begitu seterusnya tiap lembarnya.

"Aku, tidak percaya dia melakukannya." Sasuke menutup buku itu. Saat Sasuke akan segera pergi, Karin langsung angkat bicara.

"Ayo kita buktikan panggil Sakura sekarang!" tantang Karin.

"Baik!".

Sasuke lalu segera menelpon Sakura, dan menyuruhnya segera datang ke kafe ini.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Saat Sakura tiba. Ia sekilas melihat Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Ini apakah, buku ini milik mu?" Sasuke menyodorkan buku catatan merah muda tersebut.

"Seperti milikku, kenapa bisa disini?" Sakura sedikit heran dan mengambil buku itu.

"Jelaskan Sasuke-kun!" Karin memprovokasi.

"Tapi..." Sakura membuka buku itu. "Yang berada didalamnya, jelas bukan tulisanku." Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya, punyaku aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya dilokerku, diloker sekolah."

"Baik, kita buktikan besok!" Karin tersenyum.

Inilah hari dimana ingin Sakura lupakan semua yang terjadi. Hari paling mengecewakan dan paling memalukan.

"Baik, merah muda silakan buka loker mu!"Karin membenarkan kacamatanya.

Sekarang pagi sekali mereka-Sakura,Sasuke,Karin,Suigetsu, berdiri didepan loker Sakura. Banyak siswa-siswi sekolah ini melewati mereka sambil memandang heran.

"Baik.., akan aku buktikan!"Sakura sekarang membuka loker miliknya seraya mencari buku catatan hariannya.

"Aneeh... kenapa tidak ada ya?" sekarang Sakura membongkar isi lokernya.

"Terbuktikan Sasuke, lihat gadis itu. Penipu!" Karin memandang Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu! Ini fitnah, aku baru mengenalmu sekarang sungguh!" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke lalu memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada orang yang akan mengakui kebohongannya bukan, oh bukankah kakak kalian bersahabat? Heem..., kau pintar Sakura mengorek-ngorek tentang Sasuke lewat kakak mu!" Karin semakin membuat suasana kacau.

"Itu..., tidak benar Sasuke!" Sakura memandang Sasuke lalu meneteskan air matanya.

Sekarang sudah banyak siswa yang memandang mereka seraya membicarakan mereka.

"Cukup..."Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura. Lalu ia pergi menjauh.

Sasuke sadar semenjak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu Sakura mulai menjauhinya. Dia juga sadar betapa bodohnya dia padahal dia tahu Sakura benar. Tapi dia bingung karena sebelum dia tahu bahwa Sakura benar dia telah menyakiti Sakura.

-Sore hari setelah kejadian di depan loker Sakura-

Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jawaban entah mengapa ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini. Sekarang ia sudah menunggu di taman, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke. Ia juga sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk sasuke bertemu ditaman ini.

Walaupun sedikit khawatir Sasuke tidak datang, ia tetap menunggu. Dan, hingga akhirnya datanglah seseorang yang ia tunggu. Sakura bisa tersenyum lega. Benarkah?

"Syukurlah, kau datang."Sakura mencoba tersennyum.

"Cepat aku tak ada waktu."Sasuke menjawab dengan malas.

Sakura menarik nafas dan tersenyum kecut.

"Semuanya tidak benar Sasuke!"ucap Sakura tegas.

"Jujur saja, aku bisa memaafkanmu. Walau aku takkan mempercayaimu lagi." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Aku sudah berkata jujur. Untuk apa aku berbohong, dengan mengakui kesalahan yang tidak pernah aku perbuat!"Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Kau tahu itu perbuatan yang salah bukan? Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya?"Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aku bilang aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kamu siapa! Aku juga baru tahu kau adik Itachi-nisan!"

"Semua sudah terbukti Sakura apalagi? Aku tahu itu seperti tulisan mu, oh bukan memang tulisanmu! Lalu, di lokermu, juga tidak ada bukan?"Sasuke membuang wajahnya kelain arah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku? Kau lupa semua yang pernah kita lakukan?" Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"..."

"Aku sudah jujur..."Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku benci pembohong."Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan ucapanya sendiri. Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya gar tidak terus menetes.

"Jika aku hanya pembohong bagi mu, maaf semoga kau bahagia dengan teman yang kau anggap jujur yang ada disekeliling mu!" Sakura memberanikan menatap Sasuke walau air matanya terus menetes.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menangis. Sasuke sedikit merutuki perbuatannya apalagi membuat seorang gadis menangis. Sekarang dia jadi bingung siapa yang benar. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Kami-sama menunjukan kebenarannya. Ia sekarang bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri... hey Sasuke sore sekali." Itachi menyambut adiknya. Sementara Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi.

"Nii-san, benarkah Sakura baru mengetahui aku adikmu sejak bekal kami tertukar?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga baru tahu Sakura sekolah disekolah kita saat bekalmu tertukar. Aku pernah beberapa kali berpapasan jika berkunjung ke rumah Sasori." Itachi membaca majalah otomotif di pangkuannya.

"Hn.. apakah, dia pernah bertanya tentang ku, sebelum bekal kami tertukar?"

"Ayolah Sasuke, Sakura baru mengenalmu saat bekal kalian tertukar mana mungkin dia menanyaimu. Kecuali dia maniak stalker.. aku tahu banyak fans mu tak kalah banyak dengan fans ku.. tapi kalau dipikir aku takut juga kalau fans ku berubah jadi maniak yang memfotoku dimana pun aku berada... hiih"Itachi berwajah sedikit ngeri.

"Apakah, menurutmu Sakura, akan menjadi tipe orang seperti itu?"

"tidak mungkin, jika itu Karin aku baru yakin.."ucapan Itachi membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Oh ya, Sasuke ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura aku menemukan ini!"Itachi melemparkan buku catatah harian berwarna merah muda.

"Ini buku harian Sakura?"Sasuke heran.

"Lebih tepatnya bukan buku harian untuk mengungkapkan isi hati, hanya beberapa catatan biasa seperti tugas, jadwal kegiatannya, aku tidak menyangka dia les karate."Itachi sangat antusia, Sasuke membuka buku tersebut.

"_Ini, benar punya Sakura. Dia tidak berbohong bahkan disini terselip foto dia dan Sasori-niisan."_pikir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan buku ini?"

"Kebetulan saat aku bertemu Garra, untuk membicarakan perpisahan kelas tiga dia menitipkan ini pada Sasori, aku juga heran kenapa Garra tahu Sakura adik Sasori."

"Garra? Sabaku Garra? Kelas sebelas itu?"

"Iyaap, calon penggantiku.."Itachi pergi meninggalkan sasuke untuk mengambil segelas air.

"_Baka! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang?"_lamun Sasuke putus asa.

Sejak kejadian ini Sakura malu untuk bertemu Sasuke. Dia selalu menghindar bila dekat Sasuke. Sasuke juga masih belum jujur jika dia tahu kebenarannya dia tidak berani,malu juga gengsi mengakui bahwa dia salah. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang sakura dari jauh. Sakura selalu menundukan kepalanya jika ada Sasuke. Bila sasuke ingin mengembalikan kenangan mereka saat bersama. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia ingin melupakan kenangannya dengan Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat sakit hati dan kecewa.

"_Ini, sudah satu tahun Sakura. Kau masih ingin menghindariku?"_pikir Sasuke.

"Ohayo.. seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku Hatake Kakashi adalah walikelas kalian. Dan, mari kita acak tempat duduk kalian agar kalian mudah membaur."

"_Kami-sama, jangan dekatkan aku dengan orang itu..."_harap Sakura.

"Sasuke silakan pindah kebangku Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya."

"_Siiaal... aku sangat sedang sial hari ini mungkin untuk hari kedepannya lagi."_rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tidak tertarik.

"_Akhirnya, ini kesempatanku untuk memperbaiki semuanya!"_Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kekiri badannya dan sengaja menatap seorang disebelahnya.

"Uchiha baka! Kenapa dia terus memandangiku!"gumam Sakura tak sadar.

"Aku, tidak memandangimu, aku sedang melihat pertandingan futsal kelas dua belas."

"_Siaal... dia mendengarnya!"_Sakura memukul kepalanya pelan kemeja.

"Kau ingin membuat dahimu yang lebar semakin lebar hah?"Sasuke tersenyum.

"Berisik baka, aku tak butuh suaramu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dua tangannya.

"Haaah..."Sasuke menarik nafas dalam.

"Sakura, yakin tidak ingin ke kantin?"Hinata memandang temannya.

"Kau duluan saja.."Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"_Kau, tak pernah menunjukan senyum itu lagi padaku Sakura."_pikir seseorang disebelah Sakura.

Sakura membenarkan poninya, dia heran kenapa orang disebelahnya tidak mau keluar bangku. Dia sekarang terjebak tembok oleh dibelakangnya dan orang menyebalkan disebelahnya. Dia sangat malas berbicara dengan orang sebelahnya.

"Minggir!"sahut Sakura malas.

"..."Sasuke asik membaca buku ditangannya, membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Dasar, Uchiha tuli keras kepala!"Sakura menaiki meja dan meloncat keluar jendela itu, membuat Sasuke takjub.

"Bruk..."Sakura menindih seseorang, dia cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Gomenasai... senpai"Sakura membungkuk tak enak.

"Tidak apa.."orang itu tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakurapun tersenyum canggung dan sedikit heran, dia membalikan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan orang itu. Bodoh hingga menindih ketua murid-Garra, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan. Sementara Garra hanya bisa tersenyum memandang kepergian gadis itu.

"Hey, Sakura ini sudah hampir habis waktu istirahat dan kau baru kekantin?"Ino mengomel sementara Sakura duduk dihadapan Hinata dan Ino.

"Aku, malas.. pig!"sahut Sakura asal.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan keluar bangku?"Hinata menyelidik.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"Ino heran.

"Teman sebangku Sakura-chan itu Uchiha-san, Ino-chan."jelas Hinata. Sementara Sakura menatap mereka tajam.

"Kalian kira aku akan mati bila didekatnya? Heh?"Sakura menggelang bosan.

"Aku kira itu akan menjadi pilihanmu jidat jika kau dipilih mati atau hidup bersamanya!"sekarang Sakura sudah mantap mencubit ini. Hinata hanya bisa memandang Ino dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Oh.., ayolah aku hanya ingin tidak terlihat olehnya, aku hanya ingin dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sangat buruk dimatanya... jadi.."ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Ino sudah menyelanya.

"Berhenti membicarakannya jidat, bukan kah kau ingin melupakannya? Aku sudah cukup melihat mu menderita beberapa bulan dia sudah melupakannya?"Ino menyemangati.

"Ino-chan benar Sakura-chan. Coba lupakan saja, atau coba dimulai dari awal."Hinata menyarankan.

"Bahkan saat menatapnya saja membuatku sakit... huuft..."Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat sekali.

Mereka tidak menyadari semenjak tadi sepasang mata onyx, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"_Kau, benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ku kah.. Sakura?"_pikir seseorang itu.

"Sakura-chan, pulang sekolah langsung pulang kah?"Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menatap temannya.

"Hai.. Hinata-chan, tapi sebelumnya aku harus menelpon Sasori-nii.."jawab Sakura.

Sakura merogoh saku roknya, tapi tidak ada ponselnya. Ia memeriksa saku kemejanya juga tdak ada. Sasuke disebelahnya menatap dia sedikit heran.

"Ne... ada apa Sakura-chan?"Hinata bingung melihat Sakura.

"Gawat handphone ku tidak ada..."ujar Sakura sambil menghempaskan badannya kekursinya.

"Coba di tas mu periksa!"ujar Hinata.

"Ceroboh.. seperti biasa."ucap teman sebangku Sakura. Membuat Sakura menatapnya sengit.

"Komentar mu, sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Biar ku coba telepon..."Hinata mengambil ponselnya disaku.

"Untung yang menemukannya Garra senpai.."Hinata bernafas lega dan menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa? Garra senpai?"tanya Sakura.

"Heem..."angguk Hinata.

"Aah... aku baru ingat, aku jatuh menindih tubuhnya saat melompat dari jendela tadi."

"Mencari kesempatan.."ucap seseorang sarkatis.

"Berhenti ikut campur Uchiha, aku membenci seseorang yang selalu ikut campur tanpa memberi solusi!"Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"_Apa ini balasan untukku?"_Sasuke memasang airphone di telinganya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Um.. Garra senpai menyuruh pulang sekolah nanti menunggu di atap."

"Sankyu... Hinata-chan.."

"Kembali.."

"Haruno-san?"orang itu menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Nee, senpai... gomenasai, sangat merepotkan mu."Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"lie.. ini handphone mu..."Garra menyodorkan smartphone merah muda. "Sama seperti waktu itu bukan"Garara membalikan tubuhnya kearah pagar lalu menatap langit.

"Maksud senpai?"Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku menemukan barang mu juga setahun yang lalu, kau tidak ingat?"Garra menatap Sakura heran.

"Aku malah tidak tahu."Sakura bingung.

"Souka? Padahal aku menemukan catatan harianmu yang berwarna merah muda di tempat sampah depan kelasku, setahun yang lalu."jelas Garra.

"Benarkah? Aku memang kehilangan buku itu bahkan hilang hingga sekarang."

"Aku menitipkannya pada seseorang.. dia tidak memberikannya padamu?"tanya Garra heran.

"lie... siapa, orang yang kau titipkan?"Sakura entah kenapa penasaran.

"Itachi senpai.."jawaban Garra membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya.

To Be Continue

^Sesi Author^

pertama, special thank's to, mina 1/mandavvdenarint/leedidah/hanazono yuri/madeh18/chi-chan uchiharuno/azriel/iqma96/ryuhara shanci/arisa sakakibara.

terimakasih buat readers super ini, yang mau ngehabisin waktunya buat review.. yang lain ayo dong review biar authornya semangat nih buat nulis.. yaa yaa heheh semoga kalian suka ya ceritanya tentang moment sasusaku ada waktunya kok, maaf ya kesannya author buat peran karin jahat disini.. gomen.. see ya next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bekal yang Tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

"Aku menemukan barang mu juga setahun yang lalu, kau tidak ingat?"Garra menatap Sakura heran.

"Aku malah tidak tahu."Sakura bingung.

"Souka? Padahal aku menemukan catatan harianmu yang berwarna merah muda di tempat sampah depan kelasku, setahun yang lalu."jelas Garra.

"Benarkah? Aku memang kehilangan buku itu bahkan hilang hingga sekarang."

"Aku menitipkannya pada seseorang.. dia tidak memberikannya padamu?"tanya Garra heran.

"lie... siapa, orang yang kau titipkan?"Sakura entah kenapa penasaran.

"Itachi senpai.."jawaban Garra membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya.

IV

"Tunggu, kenapa senpai mengambilnya padahal itu ada ditempat sampah?"

"Aku melihat anak kelas sepuluh masuk kolidor kelas sebelas saat kembali dari kamar kecil, lalu dia membuang buku itu ketempat sampah."

"Souka?"

"Benar, aku heran untuk apa mencari tempat sampah hingga masuk koridor kelas sebelas, memang di wilayah kelas sepuluh tidak ada tempat sampah? Saat aku mengambil buku itu dan tahu kau pemiliknya aku baru mengerti."

"Sasori-nii, itu anak kelas dua belas juga dia kakak ku benar? Oh, sungguh aku sangat tidak mengerti mau orang itu apa.."

"Aku, lebih heran kenapa Itachi senpai tidak mengembalikannya padamu atau kakakmu?"

"Entahlah, akan aku tanyakan segera padanya senpai, Arigato aku sungguh merepotkan benar?"Sakura tersenyum tulus dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu..."panggil Garra. Sakura berhenti ditempat dan membalikan tubuhnya.

Garra menarik tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura terkejut lalu merebut ponsel dari tangannya.

"Kenapa?"Sakura bingung. Garra seperti mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

"Ini nomor handphone ku, hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan."Garra sedikit canggung lalu mengembalikan kembali ponsel sakura.

* * *

Sakura heran kenapa Itachi tidak pernah mengembalikan buku catatannya. Sepulang sekolah Sakura memasuki kamar kakaknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasori-nii, aku butuh nomer handphone itachi-nisan."ujar Sakura sambil duduk diatas kasur Sasori.

"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau suka padanya? Bukankah kau dekat dengan sasuke?"Sasori terlihat kebingungan.

"Liie... bukan begitu, apakah Itachi-nisan tidak pernah memberikan sebuah buku catatan?"

"Buku? Buku catatan mata kuliah maksudmu?"

"Hm... tidak-tidak maaf mengganggu mu Sasori-nii."Sakura cepat keluar dari kamar saudara lelakinya itu.

"_Sepertinya harus ku tanyakan sendiri pada Itachi-nisan."_batinnya.

* * *

Sakura sudah masuk kekamarnya dan mengganti bajunya.

"_Haruskah aku kerumahnya?"_Sakura terlihat bingung sekarang. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ddrrrtt" handphone Sakura di atas meja sudah bergetar. Sakura melihat nomor tak asing muncul di layar handphonennya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"_Sakura, kita perlu bicara. Aku tunggu kau ditaman dekat rumahmu sekarang."_ucap orang itu.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan mu Uchiha."

"_Aku mohon Sakura, aku berjanji takkan lama."_terdengar suara memelas disebrang sana.

"Baik."ujar Sakura akhirnya.

* * *

Sakura memandang seorang lelaki yang terlihat gelisah di kurisi taman.

"Uchiha.."ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf."ujar Sasuke ia berdiri memandang Sakura lalu memberikan sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah muda.

"Jadi, selama hampir setahun ini kau mengetahui semuanya? Dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Sasuke?"Sakura terdengar kecewa.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura, aku tak berani megakuinya. Aku tak ingin asing bagimu, taukah betapa tersiksanya aku saat tahu kebenarannya? Saat kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Sasuke. Aku sudah tenang tanpa dirimu sekarang. Tapi setelah kebenarannya teungkap aku tak tahu harus apa."

"Hanya maafkan aku Sakura. Ayo kita mulai ini dari awal."

"Baiklah."Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi..."ucap Sakura kembali.

"Tapi, apa Sakura?"Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Ini tidak akan seperti dulu lagi."terang Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa?"Sasuke heran dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Cukup aku kenal kau dan kau kenal aku, itu saja. Aku takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku terlalu sakit memikirkannya."Sakura membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Itu, Sakura tunggu jangan pergi dulu."Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Seakan merasa diikuti Sakura mempercepat langkahnya kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Sasuke tak mau kesempanya kali ini hilang begitu saja. Ia pun ikut berlari. Saat hampir sampai di depan rumah Sakura, sebuah motor sport merah berhenti tepat didepan Sakura. Pengendara motor itu heran dengan tingkah Sakura dan membuka kaca helmnya.

"Garra-senpai?"ujar Sakura.

"Sakura.. kenapa kau lari hei?"Sasuke memanggilnya mulai mendekati sakura.

Tanpa banyak berpikir sakura langsung naik motor Garra, sementara Garra terkejut membulatkan matanya.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan Sakura."ujar Garra kini.

"Aku mohon aku tidak ingin bertemu sasuke, mohon senpai cepat pergi sebelum Sasuke datang."ujar Sakura terburu-buru.

"Baiklah."gara menutup kaca helmnya lalu menggas kencang tepat saat Sasuke sampai disamping mereka.

"Sakura... "Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

* * *

Garra membawa motornya ke taman kota. Sakura dan Garra memilih duduk disalah satu kursi ditaman itu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa ini Sakura?"Garra membuka percakapan mereka.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan buku catatanku senpai."Sakura menunjukan buku catatan yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum ririh, dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau harus menangis?"Garra memandang Sakura, yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, bahagia kah? Kecewa kah? Aku benar-benar bingung."Sakura menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengerti masalah yang terjadi. Tapi aku sarankan berpikir jernihlah dulu bila kau benar-benar bingung. Dan satuhal semua yang kita rasakan sekarang adalah akibat tindakan dimasaa lalu. Jadi saat kau mengambil keputusan kau harus mempertimbangkan akibat yang akan kau rasakan di kemudian hari."ujar Garra panjang lebar.

"Senpai, kau bijak juga ternyata."Sakura tersenyum menatap Garra.

"Hei, aku memang bijak."Garra mengacak rambut Sakura. Seketika senyumnya hilang, karena ia ingat seseorang yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Terimakasih, senpai."ujar Sakura.

"Santai saja."

* * *

"Tadaima.."Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri.."jawab ibunya.

Sakura segera mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal merah muda miliknya.

"Tadi, ada Sasuke datang mencarimu. Okasan kira kalian bermusuhan karena hampir setahun dia tidak pernah mampir."terang ibunya sambil memindahkan channel di televisi dengan remote.

"Ah.. dia terlalu sibuk waktu itu. Kami tidak bermusuhan malah sekarang kami satu kelas."

"Begitu.. tadi dia terlihat cemas saat datang kemari, apakah kalian berpacaran?"sekarang ibu Sakura menatap anaknya dengan tajam.

"Lie.."Sakura terlihat gugup.

"Okasan, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan pernah pacaran aku harus fokus. Apalagi saingan ku dikelas semakin ketat."ujar Sakura tegas.

"Ya.., okasan tau sakura. Tapi jika kau mulai jatuh cinta ceritalah.."

"Lie.. aku tidak boleh!"Sakura menatap wanita paruh baya disampingnya.

"Nande? Kau ini, itu kan hal yang wajar sayang."Nyonya Haruno mengusap lembut kepala anaknya.

"Lie.. pokoknya aku tidak akan dan tidak boleh, okasan bayangkan jika orang yang kita sukai tidak mempercayai kita, lalu meninggalkan kita. Aku pasti harus ke psikiater karena itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa? Orang yang kau sukai tak mempercayaimu hn?"

"Bukan begitu."Sakura menggeleng keras. "Temanku, dia pernah cerita tentang hal ini."

"Souka? Kasihan sekali dia, tapi kau harus tetap positif tentang segala hal sayang. Bukankah dulu kau sangat optimis akan segala hal hem?"

"Tidak untuk urusan cinta."

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tidak tahu kenapa langkahnya terasa berat saat memasuki lingkungan sekolah, badannya seolah menolak masuk kelasnya. Dia semakin malas bertemu _orang itu_, semua hal tentangnya membuat dirinya kacau.

"Ohayo..."ujar Sakura malas saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Ohayo... Sakura-chan, jawab beberapa temannya."

Sakura duduk dibangkunya, untung Sasuke belum datang. Dia segera menyimpan tas dan pergi menuju kelas Ino. Dia pikir lebih baik jika tidak bertemu Sasuke.

"Ini, masih pagi Sakura kukira kau bosan dengan ku setelah lebih dari empat tahun bersama dengan ku."ujar ino.

"Cerewet mu sudah tidak tertolong lagi ya sayang.."sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"Ino mendelikan matanya.

"Hahah... jika ia aku pencinta sesama jenis, orang yang akan ku sukai Hinata bukan kau.. pig."Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan didepannya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu Sakura? Kau aneh sekali hari ini."Ino menatap sahabatnya menyelidik.

" Ino buku catatan ku yang hilang setahun lalu aku mendapatkannya kembali."ujar Sakura sambil menerawang ke depan.

"Souka? Siapa yang mengembalikannya padamu?"

"Sasuke.."Sakura menatap Ino lirih.

"Nani... jadi dia?"Ino terlihat menahan amarah.

"Dia meminta maaf padaku, aku hanya tidak mengerti sekarang aku harus apa?"Sakura menatap Ino gundah.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu nyaman Sakura, kau ingat setahun yang lalu kau berada di posisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimana perempuan-perempuan mengerikan penggemar Sasuke selalu menyakitimu, dan sekarang keadilan datang untuk mu. Kau hanya harus membuat dirimu nyaman saat ini Sakura, jangan jadi Sakura menyedihkan seperti setahun kebelakang. Aku hanya ingin bersama Sakura yang ceria hanya dia yang kukenal."ujar Ino.

"Aku menyayangimu Pig"Sakura memeluk ino erat.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau tak memanggilku Pig? Forehead?"

"Kau, sama saja."mereka tertawa bersama.

Seseorang dengan nafas tak beraturan, mendekati dua sahabat ini.

"Sakura, Ino.. dilapangan basket utama Sasuke dan Garra-senpai sedang bertanding basket di lapangan kelas dua belas."ujar Hinata mendekati mereka

"Benarkah itu Hinata-chan?"Ino kaget

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan? Mungkin Garra-senpai sedang mengetes Sasuke apakah ia pantas menjadi ketua basket."ujar Sakura bosan.

"Tapi, kau juga jadi taruhannya Sakura?"ujar Hinata membuat kaget.

"Heeh? Mereka pikir aku uang? Barang? Siapa yang bilang?"

"Naruto-kun,"Hinata blushing sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita melihatnya untuk meyakinkan."ujar Ino.

* * *

Saat tiga gadis itu datang hampir semua murid sekolah mereka menyaksikan pertandingan basket disana. Seketika Sasuke menghentikan permainannya karena menyadari sosok merah muda sedang memperhatikannya.

"Fffttt..."wasit-Shikamaru dilapangan meniupkan fluitnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Shikamaru heran dengan sikap pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hn, aku malas."jawabnya enteng. Seraya menatap tajam Garra.

"Dengan begini, aku bimbang apakah kau pantas menjadi kapten basket."ujar Garra terdengar menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?"tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kau, pintar juga hn... Jauhi Sakura."ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Dengan sekejap semua orang di dalam lapangan basket diam. Tergantikan bisikan heran dan tanda tanya dari ucapan Garra.

"Kenapa aku harus?"Sasuke menatap orang itu tajam dan berjalan kesudut Sakura berdiri sekarang.

"Karena aku menginginkannya!"Garra meninggikan suaranya membuat semua orang diruangan melotot termasuk Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap Garra.

"Aku, tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi!"ujar Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya meneruskan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai dihadapan Sakura. Mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Termasuk Garra yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran dan terkejut. Sementara Sasuke menatap sakura dalam. Hingga Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke keluar dari lapangan basket. Sakura tahu kemana mereka pergi, pasti Sasuke akan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya Sasuke?"Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke setelah sampai di atap Sekolah.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku. Kini dia membelakangi Sakura. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Ayo seperti dulu."Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

To Be Continue

^Sesi Author^

Sebelumnya author ingin meminta maaf karena keterlambatan mengupdate fic ini. Gomenasai... *bow, author rasa chapter ini lumayan panjang dari chapter lainnya dari fic ini, heheh. Author juga berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan readers semua. Dan terimakasih sebanyaak banyaaaaaaaaknya untuk para review, yang senantiasa memberi semangat, nasihat dan pesan. Dan buat yang gak sengaja ngeklik review yaaa.. biar author lebih semangat apalagi lagi liburan jadi cepet update hehe... jaa di chap berikutnya. =))

spesial thanks..

caesarpuspita

Fuji Seijuro

rin

mantika mochi

hanazono yuri

Manda Vvidenarint

leedidah

HazeKeiko

Eagle Onyx 'Ele

Mina Jasmine

1

madeh18

Chi-chan Uchiharuno

azriel

Iqma96

Arisa Sakakibara

arigatou review dan koreksinya membuat saya makin belajar.. buat yang lain review juga ya, maaf belum bisa membalas reviewnya heheh... doain ya author UN tahun ini, heheh..


	5. Chapter 5

**Bekal yang Tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya meneruskan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai dihadapan Sakura. Mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Termasuk Garra yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran dan terkejut. Sementara Sasuke menatap sakura dalam. Hingga Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke keluar dari lapangan basket. Sakura tahu kemana mereka pergi, pasti Sasuke akan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya Sasuke?"Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggamn Sasuke setelah sampai di atap Sekolah.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku. Kini dia membelakangi Sakura. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Ayo seperti dulu."Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

V

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke?"Sakura menatap Sasuke heran.

"Kau cukup pintar dan tau apa maksudku tadi Sakura."ujarnya.

"Aku.., tidak tahu Sasuke."Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura."Sasuke menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menyerah saat itu. Membiarkan lelaki itu memeluknya. Hingga saat lelaki itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya, ia berkata.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana Sasuke."ujarnya jujur.

Sasuke memandang Sakura lalu tersenyum. Diusapnya helaian merah muda itu.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal, aku tak nyaman melihatmu selalu menghindariku. Aku sungguh kacau setahun belakangan ini karena kau seperti takut kepadaku."

"Benar, aku takut. Aku pasti sangat buruk dimatamu saat itu."

"Seharusnya, setelah tahu kebenarannya aku langsung menemuimu. Maafkan aku sakura."Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku memaafkan mu itu pasti."Sakura memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku lega mendengarnya."Sasuke menatap Sakura hangat.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Sasuke masih menenteng tasnya karena dia belum sempat masuk kelas tapi sudah ditahan Garra untuk bertanding. Semua murid di sekolah menatap mereka penuh menyelidik ada yang penasaran dan heran. Karena seingat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa dibilang bermusuhan. Saat sampai didepan pintu kelas, Karin sudah menghadang untuk masuk kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau kembali bersama dengan penipu ini?"ujar Karin sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Penipu? Sakura bukan penipu! Tapi kau penipu Karin!"ucapan Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada disekitar kelas maupun dialam kelas menatap mereka tajam dan saling membisik penasaran.

"Maksudmu, apa Sasuke-kun?"Karin merasa rencananya gagal.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, aku tahu semuanya!"

"Ini, tidak mungkin. Pasti gadis ini."Karin menunjuk Sakura, sementara Sakura menundukan kepalanya tak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. "Sudah memfitnahku!"ujarnya berapi-api.

"Kau, yang sudah memfitnah Sakura Karin, Kau!"tegas Sasuke. Semua orang disana langsung berbisik dan menatap Karin tak suka.

"Apa buktinya jika iya?"tantang Karin.

"Buku catatan Sakura, ada padaku dihari setelah kau memfitnahnya!"ujar sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin.."Karin terlihat gugup.

"Aku sudah menahan ini Karin, aku sebenarnya ingin memaafkanmu. Tapi melihat sikapmu menuduh Sakura macam-macam. Itu membuatku, kesal."ujar sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke.. aku.. aku hanya."Karin mulai tergagap dan menangis.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh alasanmu lagi!"Sasuke menorobos masuk dan menarik Sakura masuk kelas

Karin menundukan kepalanya. Ia, tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia tidak mau melepas Sasuke begitu saja. Sia-sia perasaan yang ia miliki lebih dari empat tahun ini.

"Nande!"karin berteriak geram dibelakang tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang melangkah menuju bangku mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah melikat ku.. hik.."ujar Karin lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?"Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menghadap Karin dan menatap gadis itu.

"Setiap aku menyatakan perasaan ku, kau selalu beralasan. Lebih dari empat tahun aku menyukaimu! Benar Sakura tidak pernah bersalah, bahkan foto yang berada didalam buku catatan palsu itu koleksi fotoku sendiri. Hiik.. itu.. itu.. Karena aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun! Tidak bisa kah kau menyukaiku, walau sedetik saja.."ujar Karin menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Jika aku bisa aku ingin, tapi sikapmu membuat segala perasaan yang akan aku bangun untukmu hancur. Caramu mendapatkan nya sudah membuat orang lain tersakiti."ujar Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Tak adakah kesempatan untukku?"Karin menatap Sasuke.

"Semua orang punya kesempatan, tapi sayangnya percuma. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kusuka sekarang."ucapan Sasuke membuat Karin maupun Sakura terkejut.

Sakura seketika melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu berbalik mengikuti Sakura dan merasa heran. Karin terdiam dan meninggalkan kelas saat itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"tanya Sasuke, saat ia sudah duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Lie.."Sakura menggelengkan kepala lemas.

"Kau, ingin tahu siapa perempuan yang kusuka? Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu dengannya."ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura sesak. Sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu?

* * *

Pelajaran sudah selesai, Karin benar-benar full tidak mengikuti semua pelajaran. Ini tidak mengherankan, dia pasti malu. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah membereskan perlatan sekolahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Saat sampai didepan gerbang lelaki berambut merah sedang menunggu salah satu dari mereka.

"Sakura!"Garra menghampiri mereka berdua. Segera Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Oh, ada Sasuke juga disini. Tenang kau tetap akan menjadi kapten basket sekolah kita. Dan maaf Sasuke aku ada keperluan dengan Sakura."Garra menatap sasuke tajam.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah ada janji denganku."Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauh dari Garra. Garra menarik tangan Sakura yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau tidak boleh ikut campur urusan ku dan Sakura. Dan, hey siapa kau?"Garra geram dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. kau bisa menungguku, aku akan sebentar."bujuk Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura.."Sasuk sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku mohon, aku janji tidak akan lama."bujukan Sakura membuat genggaman tangan Sasuke lepas.

"Aku tunggu kau disini!"

"Ayo, Sakura."Garra menarik Sakura menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ada, apa Garra-senpai?"Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Garra.

"Kau, tidak ingat aku kita satu sekolah ketika di junior high school dulu."

"Ino, bilang begitu."ujar Sakura apa adanya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dulu, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku untuk mu."ujar Garra lirih.

"Maksud senpai?"Sakura mulai kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu.."ujar Garra membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"Aku baru mengenalmu senpai.."

"Aku sudah jauh lebih lama mengenalmu dibandingkan Sasuke."ujar Garra.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, Sakura mulai bimbang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Garra berbicara.

"Aku, tidak tahu senpai ini terlalu cepat bagiku."

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu!"ujar Garra membuat Sakura menatapnya heran. "Tapi, aku tidak akan melepasmu."

"Maaf, kita teman bukan? Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Sakura segera berlari meniggalkan Garra menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku, tidak akan melepasmu semudah itu Sakura!"

"Dia menyatakan perasannya?"tanya Sasuke saat Sakura sudah menghampirinya.

"Hm? Benar.."ujar Sakura . Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Kau, menerimanya?"Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Lie.. dia tidak meminta jawaban."ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke lega.

"Tapi, nanti malam aku membutuhkan jawaban mu Sakura."ujar Sasuke.

"Jawaban? Maksudmu apa Sasuke?"Sakura bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti malam."Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

Tidak semua yang kau rencanakan akan berjalan dengan baik. Tidak semua yang kau anggap baik adalah yang terbaik. Jika kau beranggapan semua berakhir indah. Apakah kau masih akan tertawa melihat orang yang kau sayangi terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Tapi kau juga jangan beranggapan semua berakhir dengan kesengsaraan. Karena dunia sebenarnya tak pernah berakhir. Karena setelah berakhirnya kehidupanmu kau sedang akan menjemput kehidupanmu yang baru yaitu menuju keabadian.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul setengan delapan malam. Tapi kenapa Sasuke belum datang juga. Sakura mulai gelisah, tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa gelisah saat ini. Juga ia penasaran dengan siapa perempuan yang Sasuke sukai. Belum selesai kegelisahannya, telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi.."ujar Sakura.

"_Sakura..."_suara orang yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu.

"Sasuke.. kau dimana?"

"_Sakura aku.. ttuuttt...'"_hubungan teleponnya terputus.

"Sasuke... moshi-moshi.. Sasuke.."Sakura mulai cemas sekarang.

Sakura menutup teleponnya, berjalan mengambil minump kedapur. Sekarang ia sangat cemas. Setelah meneguk air putih di gelasnya ia kembali duduk disofa rumahnya. Lalu, smartphone Sakura berbunyi. Tanpa melihat penelpon ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Sakura.."_terdengar suara diseberang sana.

"Itachi-nisan?"Sakura heran.

"_Sasuke kecelakaan."_

Sakura mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya itu, melihat Sasori yang turun dari tangga mereka terlihat buru-buru. Sasori menatap adiknya dalam. Sementara sang adik mulai menangis mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ayo.. kita kerumah sakit."tanpa jawaban Sakura, Sasori menarik adiknya untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

* * *

"Itachi, bagaimana Sasuke?"Sasori menghampiri sahabatnya setelah mereka sampai.

"Sedang ditangani."Itachi terlihat kacau.

"Mikoto-basan dimana?"

"Di Paris, dengan tousan, tapi mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Sakura melihat Itachi memegang sebuah kanvas ditangannya. Air mata Sakura tak terbendung lagi dan mulai jatuh. Ia mendekati Itachi dan menunjuk kanvas itu.

"Apa itu milik Sasuke?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku rasa ini untuk mu, kau tahu dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mu." Itachi menyerahkan kanvas itu.

"Tapi, sebelumnya Sasuke bilang akan membawa seseorang ke rumahku."

"Tidak.."Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya membawa kanvas itu."

"Boleh ku buka?"

"Tentu saja, itu milikmu!"

Sakura membuka penutup kanvas itu. Ia dapat melihat seorang perempuan digambar itu. Membuatnya menangis lebih keras. Ia melihat seorang perempuan sedang tersenyum di kanvas itu. _Aku hanya melukis sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik_. Sakura masih ingat kata-kata Sasuke satu tahun yang lalu. Sakura membaca tulisan dibawah lukisan itu.

'_Aku menyukaimu Sakura'_

Sekarang Sakura tahu siapa yang Sasuke sukai, sudah jelas melihat lukisan dirinya dikanvas itu. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Sasori memeluk adiknya erat.

* * *

"Sasori-nii, kau berjanji hari ini akan mengantarku menjenguk Sasuke?"

"Sadarlah, Sakura kau tidak bisa kesana."Sasori khawatir dengan sikap adiknya.

"Kenapa? Jika kau tidak mau baik aku yang akan menjenguknya sendiri."

"Sakura!"Sasori mendekap adiknya pilu.

"Kenapa Sasori-nii?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke Paris Sakura! Kau tidak ingat?"

Hampir satu minggu kepindahan keluarga Uchiha, Sakura seperti masih tak bisa menerima. Orang tua Sasuke memutuskan memebawa anaknya juga karena banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan disana sehingga memutuskan membawa Sasuke juga. Sementara Itachi tidak ikut, karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan matanya yang kosong menatap kebawah. Setidaknya Sasuke akan sembuh, Sakura selalu mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu dihatinya. Dan, ia yakin Sasuke akan kembali.

Owari...

^Sesi Author^

Endingnya tidak memuaskan? Yaa.. author tahu, karena autor berpikir jika terus diteruskan cerita dan judul makin gak nyambung. Sequel? insyaAllah akan ada sequelnya kok.. tenang aja harap kalian tunggu. Ya semakin banyak review semakin cepetdeh author ngeluarin sequelnya.. hehe.. jaa di fic lanjutannya...

arigatou buat yang udah setia mantengin ff ini dan setia mereview.. ayoo yang banyak reviewnya biar author semangat update sequelnya, oh ya maaf ya author lambat ngepost soalnya sedang persiapan UN doain author ya semoga keterima snmptnnya...

special thanks mantika mochi, rin, Fuji Seijuro, caesarpuspita, sakura uchiha stivani , suket alang alang, Eagle Onyx 'Ele, Teme-Kyun99, mina jasmine, axwdg..


End file.
